


Peggy, Sweetheart

by cassiopeiasara, sarah_dude



Series: Undercover Lovin' [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is finishing up an undercover mission when she sees Angie out enjoying a drink with her friends. What could go wrong in offering to buy her the next round? </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Angie rolled her eyes. “Yeah Ruth, it’s real nice of ya to want to buy me a drink but I got a sweetheart.”</i></p><p> </p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy sighed as she adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes against the dim lights and smoke that filled the surprisingly crowded bar. She repeated the details in her head. _Tall, redhead, usually wears a pinstripe suit, has a thing for brunettes in glasses._ She noticed that not one of the women seemed to fit the description and begun to doubt the credibility of their witness, but then there she was, a flash of red and the ugliest suit she’d ever seen. 

She made her way to the bar and before she could wave the bartender down for a drink, she had company. 

“Hey there honey, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” She threw her shoulders back a little as the woman eyed her chest appreciatively. Honestly, it was far too easy and if Thompson would just give another one of the female agents a chance, she wouldn’t need to be here. 

The woman nodded and leant in to whisper seductively in her ear, “I could buy you a drink if you wanted, or we could just get out of here?” 

Peggy shook her head lightly, “Oh I don’t know, I’m not usually one to just speed on home before introductions are made.”

“I’m Kelly.”

 _Perfect_ , thought Peggy. “Ruth.”

“Now that we know each other, what do you say?”

Peggy shrugged her right shoulder with a practiced nonchalance. “I say that you should show me the way...”

“Eager, that’s how I like ‘em.”

Kelly started toward the front door but Peggy stopped her with a light touch of her hand. “Mind if we go out the back, I got an ex that just walked in.”

Kelly glanced at the entrance and then nodded, allowing Peggy to lead the way out back. 

When the door closed, she cuffed the woman. 

“You set me up.”

“Yes well, to begin with, you really shouldn’t sleep with married women, their husbands tend to get very jealous, _especially_ when you feed their secrets to well known Russian spies.”

Kelly rolled her eyes. “Oh honey, you don’t know the half of it. What if I told you there was something big goin' down at the Stork Club next week? That would be worth somethin', wouldn’t it?”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow and replied, “Perhaps.”

It only took a few minutes to walk her around the block where Thompson was waiting with another agent and a car. Peggy deposited the woman in the backseat, shut the door and turned to address Thompson.

“She's saying that there might be something taking place next week, it's going be worth looking into.” 

Thompson shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. “We got it from here. Take the rest of the night off, Carter.”

Peggy scowled for a moment. 

“I promise you can question her in the morning. And take those glasses off, you look like my mother.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and crossed the street to make her way home and calling behind her as he entered the car. “A simple thank you would have sufficed.” 

She turned a corner and circled back around the block, placing her in front of the bar she’d just exited earlier. She almost passed it when she heard a familiar voice utter the club’s password. _Angie?_

****

Peggy waited a few minutes, then knocked on the door and uttered the same password. She spotted Angie quickly, so used by now to scanning a room for her familiar brown curls and bright smile. Angie mentioned earlier that day she would be meeting some old friends for drinks but hadn’t given Peggy the specifics. She watched Angie at a table with a couple of women she’d seen when she first stepped in and remembered a conversation they’d had only a couple weeks before. 

_“What if we’d met in one of them secret clubs English?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“What if that’s where you met me and you decided to pick me up? How would you do it? Call me ‘Baby’ again?”_

_“Decided to ‘pick you up’? Well I wouldn’t be so crass….”_

_“Peggy!”_

_“But, say we did meet in a bar, I would probably offer you a drink and if you’d already had one, I’d probably say something like can I buy the next one and offer you a bit of company while I’m at it?”_

_Angie considered the situation for a moment then nodded her head, “Yeah, that combined with your smug smirk would probably work.”_

She straightened her collar and decided to have a bit of fun. 

****

Angie let out a roarous laugh at something one of her companions said and slammed her hand on the table as she threw back a shotglass of what Peggy knew to be scotch as Peggy neared the table. 

“Can I buy the next one?” She asked as she leaned to speak in Angie’s ear. 

Angie looked back at her a little confused. “Uh, no thanks.”

Peggy pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. “You sure? You look mighty pretty and I bet a girl like you could use another drink,” Peggy paused as she gave Angie a lingering once over, “Maybe even a little company?”

Angie scoffed as her friends tried to hide their smirks. “Listen lady-”

“Ruth.” Peggy interrupted smiling.

Angie rolled her eyes. “Yeah Ruth, it’s real nice of ya to want to buy me a drink but I-” Peggy raised her eyebrows in expectation at the pause. While they’d exchanged more than a few heady kisses, a night or two in each other’s beds and explained they weren’t currently involved with anyone else, they hadn’t exactly confirmed their relationship status. “I got a sweetheart.”

“Oh a sweetheart hmm? If she’s so important, where is she?” Peggy pretended to assume that one of Angie’s friends might be her sweetheart as she glanced unimpressed in their direction, trying to tap down on her own urge to throw her ruse to one side after hearing Angie refer to her as her sweetheart.

“Oh she’s not here right now but-” 

“Oh she’s not around? Then there should be no trouble in my buying you a drink. What’ll you have?”

Angie started to ring her hands nervously. 

“She’ll have a scotch,” replied one of her friends with a laugh. 

Peggy gave her a curt nod and a wink. “Scotch it is, Miss..?”

Angie was too busy glaring at her friend that she missed the question. 

“Angie,” the same woman answered for her.

Peggy ran her eyes suggestively over Angie’s stunned form and affirmed in a low tone, too close to Angie’s ear to be considered polite in public company. “Angie.”

Peggy felt Angie’s eyes burning into her back as she walked across to the bar to order their drinks. She turned to look over her shoulder, jutting out her hip playfully and bending forward onto the wooden counter, shooting Angie a wink as well as a small eyebrow wiggle in hopes that Angie would get the message. 

Angie swallowed so hard that Peggy saw it across the smoky room. _Message received._

As she waited to be served, she begun to sway her hips enticingly from side to side in a lazy manner. Undercover was her favourite part of the job, sometimes she felt like a whole new person and it definitely felt like her Ruth Barton persona wanted to have some fun. There was a rush of freedom Peggy felt when she dressed and spoke like someone else. The freedom to enjoy the moment. She heard a clatter behind her and a chorus of laughter and, after paying, she looked back at the table to Angie. 

She was coughing heavily while her friends looked on and laughed, the nearest to her trying to clean her dress where she had just knocked alcohol onto it. It seemed like her playful side was too much for Angie to handle. She was frantically whispering to her friends, all of which were trying not to stare too obviously at Peggy standing at the bar.

She collected her order with a smile and a tip, and walked back over to the commotion. This might be a nice way to meet Angie’s friends. It was a good sign, Peggy assumed, that Angie had filled them in on their relationship whilst she got their drinks.

Peggy brushed against Angie’s arm as she stopped at the table, and made sure to lean over her shoulder to place her drink in front of her. 

“One scotch and one... _cherry schnapps._ ” Peggy hit the base of her glass against the high edge of Angie’s, delighting in the clear ring. This establishment didn’t go cheap on their crystalware. “My favourite flavour.” 

Angie choked. 

“I’m so sorry.” Angie stood up and turned before realising just how close Peggy was standing. She wobbled and Peggy’s hand shot out to grasp her waist. Angie gasped, pulled away and, with a frantic look in her eye, gestured to the woman sat next to her. “This is my friend Katherine, Katherine this is Ruth, Katherine is single and I... I should probably go clean up, so if you excuse me?” Peggy stood still and she watched with amusement as Angie tried to slide past her, touching as little of her as possible. 

Peggy turned to the woman and stuck her hand out to shake. “Pleasure to meet you, and sorry I can’t stay but I _must_ excuse myself.” 

Peggy went to walk away, and found herself drawn back to the table by the strong hand that hadn’t released hers. 

“Honey, I don’t know who you _think_ you are, but you better leave my friend be. She’s got a sweetheart at home she’s in love with, and none of us want you messing with the good thing she’s got going. You hear me?” 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You hard of hearin' or something?” 

“No no, wait.” Peggy let her accent slip and pulled her hand free. “She’s in love with me?” 

Katherine gave her a hard look. “Ok _Ruth_ ,” She emphasised the name Peggy had introduced herself with and raised her hand to call more of her friends over. “I think it’s time you left.”

“No really,” Peggy took off her glasses and blinked a little owlishly. “It’s me.” 

Katherine snorted. “Ok I’ll give you one shot Ruthie...I’ve known Angie for years and she’s had one dream job the whole time I’ve known her. What is it?”

Peggy chuckled lightly. “Angie’s wanted to play Carrie Pipperidge from _Carousel_ since I’ve met her. Do you know how many jokes I’ve endured over the song ‘You’re a Queer one Julie Jordan’?” Peggy smiled again. “She sings it whilst brushing her teeth. I’m sure by this point I could ace the audition myself.” 

Katherine looked stunned. “Peggy?”

“Don’t tell me…” Peggy sighed fondly. “Angie didn’t recognise me?”

Katherine looked confused. “Well if she did, she did a good job hidin’ it. You went to grab the refreshments and she filled us all in on you, the real you. It is Peggy right?” Peggy nodded and Katherine continued, “She’s crazy about ya, y’know?” 

Peggy couldn’t stop grinning. “Ask her how we started courting and this evening will suddenly be a lot funnier, but I really must go fetch her before she tries to escape.”

Katherine stepped back slightly. “Pleased to meet ya Peggy, see you again soon?” 

Peggy put her glasses back on. “Oh I have no doubt at all.” She took a few steps backwards whilst nodding her goodbye, and spun around to go fetch her adorably obtuse girl from the bathrooms. Maybe there would still be time to share a few drinks with her charming friends. 

****

Peggy stepped through the door to the ladies rooms and bit back a grin. Angie was stood next to the sink dabbing at her dress with paper towels in an effort to save the ruined material. 

“Sorry about that.” Peggy waved at the bourbon stain. “I didn’t think you’d react so _emphatically_ to my presence.” 

Angie looked up, her eyes wide and slightly terrified. “Um.” She squeaked out. “I have a dame.”

“Dame.” Peggy sighed. “Sweetheart.” She took a step forward. “Such words of recognition for your emotions.” Peggy took another step forward until she was encroaching on Angie’s personal space. “And yet such little recognition for me.” 

“You?” Angie gasped out. 

“Angie.” Peggy dropped the accent. “Darling, really, I think it’s time we did something about your eyesight.”

Angie’s jaw dropped open and she threw the wet towels at Peggy. 

“English?! I swear to God Peggy, this isn’t funny.”

“Funny?” Peggy stuttered. “How do you think I feel when you don’t recognise me? _Twice._ I’m only wearing glasses for Pete’s sake!” 

“In my defense,” Angie started. “They’re very big glasses.”

Peggy opened her mouth but Angie continued. “ _And_ you were speaking with a pretty convincin’ American accent. _And_ you called yourself Ruth and here you go blaming little ol’ me of making mistakes?” She stepped forward and swooned into Peggy’s arms, leaving Peggy to catch her as she continued with the dramatics. “I was being valiant for you! I was turnin’ blind eyes to attractive woman because I’m spoken for! I was turning away free drinks in the name of love!” 

“Oh well,” Peggy wove her arms tight around Angie’s waist and pulled her upright. “I suppose if it’s in the name of love that’s alright then.” 

“Knew you’d see sense Peggy.” Angie gave her a triumphant nod and leant forward to place a chaste kiss to Peggy’s cheek. “My darling Peggy.” Another kiss “My beautiful Peggy?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “You can stop now.”

“My very obvious not secret agent girl Peggy?”

“Stop.”

“My ‘I’m in love with you too Angie’ Peggy.” 

“I am you know?”

Angie smiled, but there was a little blush on her cheeks. “Oh I know. It’s my charms. No one has resisted yet.”

“Oh really?” Peggy couldn’t stop smiling. “Charms? And when do I get to see these charms?”

“Shut up! So do you want to meet my friends, or go home?”

“Well, I think I should at least meet this friend Katherine properly. I think it’s only polite since you were trying to set us up on a date.” 

“Oh.” Angie sighed.

“Or,” Peggy leant forward to whisper in Angie’s ear. “I could show you the rest of Ruth Barton’s….attire.”

“I dunno Pegs…”

Peggy whispered something else in her ear.

“I can talk to my friends later, I’m sure they’ll understand the urgent and pressing matter that has suddenly arisen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Us again. Hope you enjoyed the sequel to 'Angie, Baby" ....we know we had fun writing it! 
> 
> Co-written again and co-beta'ed so any mistakes are ours, please point any out so we can fix 'em!
> 
> Thanks!! 
> 
> (Fun fact: Wobbling is a great word if you spell it wrong and laugh for about 10 minutes over the word 'woobling')


	2. Epilogue

“Uh Peggy?”

“Yes?”

“Lord, am I ever a sucker for your Ruth persona.” 

“It’s the white coat.”

“Uh huh.”

“The authority that comes with it.”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s dignified.”

“Uh...huh, _yes_ …...yeah that uh, that would be a lot more convincing if you said that while wearing something other than _just the coat_ as you kneel between my legs.”

__“Angie!”_ _

__“What?! It’s true.”_ _


End file.
